Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headphone, and more particularly to a multi-channel headphone with a stereo sound effect through multiple sound guiding channels.
Description of the Related Art
Headphones are connected to audio source devices for users to listen audio information outputted from the audio source devices after users wear the headphones, the audio source devices output electronic signals to the headphones, and the headphones convert the electronic signals into audible sound.
As disclosed in a Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 201216725 entitled “Headphone”, a conventional headphone has a housing, a bracket, a first speaker unit, and a second speaker unit. The body has a main audio output channel. The bracket disposed inside the housing includes a front plate, a first tube portion, a second tube portion and a connecting portion. The front plate has a central hole and multiple surrounding holes around the central hole. The first tube portion is connected to the front plate and has a first accommodating space. The second tube portion is separated from the first tube portion and has a second accommodating space. The first accommodating space communicates with the main audio output channel through the central hole. The second accommodating space communicates with the main audio output channel through the surrounding holes. The first speaker unit is disposed in the first accommodating space, and the second speaker is disposed in the second accommodating space.
Sound generated by the first speaker unit propagates to the main audio output channel through the central hole, and sound generated by the second speaker unit propagates to the main audio output channel through the surrounding holes. Sound generated by the first and second speaker units are mixed in the main audio output channel before propagating to a user's ears so as to provide a wider audio output frequency and a uniform frequency response.
However, despite a choice of a wider audio output frequency, the foregoing conventional headphone still has the structure that one audio output channel is available at only one side of the headphone. It means that users can only listen two-channel audio output instead of a stereo sound effect provided by more than two audio output channels.